Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 January 2015
11:45 aaa, że też na to nie wpadłam xD 11:46 Ave Poznaniaku o/ 11:46 siema 11:49 Serałke! 11:50 Serek siema :D 11:53 ledwo wszedł i już ma zw 11:55 o/ 11:56 o/ 11:56 o/ 11:57 Ave 11:58 hej ja na chwiile 11:58 o/ 11:59 myślicie, że Legia da radę z Ajaxem w LE? 12:00 uhhhhh Jako iż nie interesuję się piłką nożną to się wypowiem: Legia może ma szanse 12:00 (derp) 12:00 tzn. w piłce nożnej szanse są zawsze dopóki piłka w grze jak mawiał Kazimierz Górski 12:00 Boli~ 12:01 kapa 12:01 Dotknąłem grzejnika od piekarnika i mam biały ślad na palcu (TT) 12:01 Serek ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 12:01 (TT) 12:01 Serek... Ty weź na sobie uważaj ;_; 12:01 Ave Karu 12:01 kiedyś jak miałem chyba 4 lata dotknąłem kciukiem żelazka XD 12:01 12:01 i taki ślad był 12:01 bolało (QQ) 12:01 Współczuję ;C 12:01 Ave Ex 12:02 * Adam Bounafiff Rzuca na Karu Petrificus Totalus Niewerbalnie (derp) 12:02 xD 12:02 Adam, prosze Cie ja zaraz będę szedł 12:03 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki rzuca na Adama Avata Kedavra xD 12:03 tu jestem tak pół na pół bo czekam aż mi się program załaduje 12:03 dobrze, ale muszę ci się szybko odpłacić 12:03 Avada Kedavra (derp) 12:03 mam do zrobienia zestawienie aktywności i jak kiedyś robiliśmy za miesiąc tak teraz robimy za tydzień 04:04 Siemka Luz 04:04 co były jakieś lagi 04:04 ? 04:04 Ave o/ 04:04 (Hi) 04:04 U mnie na steam tylko 04:05 u mnie w grze straszne lagi były, ale na szczęście przeszły 04:06 Ale ja mam na steam big picture 04:06 Dzisaj mamy niezły ruch między wikiowy 04:07 *Dzisiaj! 04:07 o/ 04:07 (bosz) 04:07 A ten cały big picture się przydaje? Bo kiedyś próbowałam i.. jakoś mi nie przypadł do gustu 04:07 Siemka 04:07 Ziarno big picture jest spoko 04:07 I mi IE11 zastęuje 04:07 *zastępuje 04:08 o/ 04:08 wow 04:08 (Hi) 04:08 Karu olany XD 04:08 o/ 04:08 glany ? 04:08 Olany! 04:08 Loki kup se inny fon 04:08 XD 04:08 Czy tam tablet 04:09 FAknie Karu to glany 04:09 * Taki jeden z Nysy zakłada Karu 04:09 *fajnie 04:09 Xd 04:09 a powiedzcie mi czy serio mój Slughorn wygląda jak ksiądz? 04:09 Pokaż go 04:09 Glany to nie buty. Glany to styl żucia 04:09 . 04:10 nie, z daleka wygląda jak Stephen Hawking 04:10 *życia 04:10 :v 04:10 (Hi) 04:10 Nowo! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:10 * Taki jeden z Nysy glanuje gumę do glanów XD 04:10 o/ 04:10 Hej 04:10 czesć Nowa 04:10 Loki twój telefon dobija 04:10 Nys, nie spamuj z komendą me 04:10 ktoś z stąd słyszał o grze Gat out of hell? 04:10 Siemcia 04:10 Np[04:10 jaa! nieee 04:10 xd 04:10 *noppe 04:11 Sory ale lagi itelefon 04:11 ja się nie znam xd 04:11 Ja 04:11 Serek 04:11 TY?! XD D 04:11 Chyba już pomysłów nie mieli... 04:11 * Loki the Killer bawi się mieczem 04:11 Adam Bounafiff wykorzystuje zamieszanie i dosypuje Wywar żywej śmierci do herbaty Karu 04:11 * Liliana Auditore da Firenze ma dramę na slugterra wiki i idzie ją zakończyć 04:11 karu - dla mnie wygląda jak prof. Moriarty z Sherlock Holmes: Gra Cieni 04:11 Adam, to już nudne jest powoli :P 04:11 ta xD 04:11 Dzisiaj chyba umarlam 04:11 Loki xD 04:11 Dobrze że mnie nie ma tutaj na fonie to bym bana dostał bo iPhone mam zboczony XD 04:12 mmm....to słabo 04:12 PRACA DOMOWA 04:12 DL: 04:12 Ex skojarzenia ? 04:12 * D: 04:12 Jutro idziemy na "Hiszpankę" xD 04:12 a mój telefon znowu na siłę mi przeprawia to co ja napiszę 04:12 Ja mam feie 04:12 Wchodzę na czat i co widzę: Loki bawi się mieczem xD A dobrze wiesz jak funkcjonuje mój muzg xD 04:12 Kiedy ja pisze dzięki iphone zamineia na dziw*i 04:12 ja też mam ^^ 04:13 tata XD 04:13 Luzerka ma miecz! 04:13 D: 04:13 *Taaaa 04:13 *pisowania specjalna, żeby nie było 04:13 XD 04:13 Tata! 04:13 chodziło mi o ferie XD 04:13 mam pice 04:13 Myślałem że Ex q to mój teść XD 04:13 to nie dobrze, ta choroba jest straszna 04:13 Ja mam ferie od 15.02 do 1.03 XD 04:13 XD 04:13 teściowa jak już 04:13 więc dość długo xD 04:14 Ex q A Loki to mój żona 04:14 XD 04:14 Wow 04:14 Ale... Loczkers to mój brat 04:14 wait 04:14 nie sprawiedliwe :'( 04:14 coś mi nie gra 04:14 Wait wut 04:14 Sweet wie? 04:14 ;_; 04:14 XD 04:14 04:14 Dzisiaj była 04:14 Na PW (ALL!) 04:14 (y) 04:14 Nowa a co ma wiedzieć ? 04:15 Z nią jestem na poważnie 04:15 Co 04:15 Ale no bo no 04:15 Ja walę xD 04:15 A ja z lokim tak tylko do rodzinki 04:15 Gandalf szlony XD 04:15 Bo Madzia nie ma Mamy 04:15 A to co Nysa to dla beki XD 04:15 Xd 04:15 Nie wchodziłem na MWŚ przez 3 dni (all!) 04:16 Czyli Nysa to szwagier mój? 04:16 Piza stanęla mi w gardle 04:16 Umieram x3 04:16 Ex q a ty kim jesteś dla Hajsa? lel xD 04:16 Dla Hajsa? ;_; 04:16 Hajsika 04:16 x'D 04:16 (wut) 04:16 Krzywa Wieża z Pizy 04:16 Loki przestań ;_; 04:16 Albo w Pizie lepiej brzmi 08:25 Wyłączyłem SAO II (rage( 08:25 Nie lubię Bleach'a xD 08:26 Blicz ssie 08:26 Kyurone nie no jest sporo ciekawych wątków 08:26 ale długość poraża ;_; 08:26 ops 08:26 +/- 300 odcinków 08:27 + 2 sezon nas czeka s: 08:27 Naruto ssie ;_; 08:27 Sasuke mnie najbardziej wkurza 08:28 Najpierw nienawidzi swojego brata bo ten wybił klan 08:28 Potem dowiaduje się prawdy i żałuje śmierci brata 08:28 cze 08:28 (srslywtf) 08:28 Naruto ssie 08:28 Blicz ssie. 08:28 Sao ssie. 08:29 Boku no pico na propsie. 08:29 Shingeki on Kyojin ssie 08:29 Jejku, widać, że jestesmy rodzeństwem. x'D 08:29 ._. 08:29 x'D 08:29 Nie lubię Tego anime ._. 08:29 Adam Bounaf: Avada Kedavra 08:29 Śmierć głównego bohatera w 2/3 odcinku ._. 08:29 To chińska bajka. 08:29 i jego odrodzenie 08:29 Co nie ma dla mnie całkowitego sensu ._. 08:29 SNK ssie. 08:30 Psycho Pass - <3 <3 <3 08:30 hajo 08:30 DRRR!! <3 <3 <3 08:30 hayo :D 08:30 DN <3 <3 <3 08:30 Hej Hajs! o/ 08:30 Spróbowałem obejrzeć Tokyo Ghoul ale nie dałem rady 08:30 ZNT <3 08:30 TG jest fajne. 08:30 Mirai Nikki? :V 08:30 Ssie. 08:30 Mirai Nikki <3 08:30 Tematy anime? ;_; 08:30 LO 08:30 No nie! 08:30 x'D 08:30 Pierwsze anime z którym nie zgadza się Kyu x'D 08:30 Yuno mnie trochu drażniła 08:30 Tak samo Yuki 08:31 tzn piniak vs Kyu 08:31 Ale ten 08:31 Yuki to największa ci*ta w anime x'D 08:31 była taka bohaterką którą uwielbiałam 08:31 Kaszub 08:31 ? 08:31 Znam większą :D 08:31 Sakura? 08:31 XD 08:31 Główny bohater z DW. 08:31 Ta z jednym okiem? 08:31 DW? 08:31 JEBA Ć ANIME! OTAKU SUCK1 08:31 Deadman Wonderland? 08:31 Ey, Sakura była spoko x'D 08:31 Piniak tak 08:31 Kaszub tak 08:31 xD 08:31 XD DDDDDD 08:32 Kuro, mam jeden tom DW, czytałaś? :v 08:32 Z czego co pamiętam to facetowi wyrwali oko 08:32 nie lasce 08:32 Nie, nie chcę. 08:32 Bania u cygana! (All!) 08:32 W DW facetowi 08:32 w MN lasce. 08:32 Fajne jest. 08:32 AAAAAA 08:32 To jutro sobie wezmę. 08:32 Już wiem o która ci chodzi 08:32 Nie weźmiesz. 08:32 Spoko była ta laska xD 08:32 Wysadzić szkołę xD 08:32 Wysyłam dla Yuks. 08:32 POŻYCZĘ, jejku. 08:32 Najbardziej wk*rwiło mnie w DW to że nie ma oficjalnego zakończenia w anime 08:33 WYSYŁAM dla Yuks. 08:33 No bo nie ma, zakończenie jest kijowe. 08:33 "Anime służy jako zareklamowanie mangi" (ogw) 08:33 sohprise moherfer 08:33 Anime było fajne, mega fajne 08:33 Ostatni epek 08:33 Taaa 08:33 Omg, co zrobili, co za szajs, omg. 08:33 Guilty Crown <3 08:33 gayz 08:33 fanf 3 (derp) 08:33 fnaf* 08:33 Karu! o/ 08:33 Jezu xD 08:33 Ja się jaram http://www.anime-shinden.info/27447-zankyou-no-terror.html <3 08:33 Tak widziałem FnaF 3 08:33 Muszę wrócić do tego anime 08:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNx5TxY0Ztk tu jest opis o Fnafie 3 08:34 ten nowy animatron wygląda jak żywy mocno zniszczony bonnie 08:34 btw 08:34 zna ktoś jakieś anime-gore 08:34 Anime wszechczasów? - FMA Brotherhood 08:34 Corpse Party 08:34 najlepiej z domieszką hentai? 08:34 (bp) 08:34 a tak btw, skąd tu się Karu wziął? o.o 08:34 Oglądałam. 08:34 Kuro, Boku no Pico. 08:34 Wolę grę. 08:34 Boku no Pico ;_; 08:34 Piniak, 2/10, polecam. 08:35 umarłem pacząc na to 08:35 Tyle krwi, omg. 08:35 Przyfrunąłem Adam (giggle) 08:35 Anime jest przesadzone jeśli chodzi o masakrę 08:35 Ale mocne 2.10 08:35 :P 08:35 Corspe Party? 08:35 Ta 08:35 */ 08:35 Kyu, może Elfen Lied? C: 08:35 Słabe gore, ale jednak gore. 08:35 Corpse party* 08:35 Oglądałam. 08:35 Another? 08:35 EL ssie. 08:35 Mocno. 08:35 Meh, literówka. 08:35 Another ssie. 08:35 Nudne 08:35 Też ssie. 08:35 Też mocno. 08:35 A właśnie Karu 08:35 I zaspoilerował mi Piniak. 08:35 Adam, Avada Kedavra 08:35 Tak? x'D 08:36 Pupa - to jest dziwne anime ;-; 08:36 nhn 08:36 Kyu może Binbougami ga? 08:36 W czasie naszego pojedynku użyłem czaru Incendio, a nie Inferno (derp) 08:36 x'D 08:36 Pupa - meh, jakoś mi się też nie podobało. 08:36 siostra zjada brata, jupi .-. 08:36 przejęzyczenie 08:36 Ale pupa to nie gore. 08:36 Albo ten gościu z wąsami 08:36 XD 08:36 Boboboobobobo 08:36 Nie. 08:36 wiem, ale trochę mnie obrzydzało ;_; 08:36 Bobobo(...)bo. 08:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PZ_Cww0Tng 08:36 XD 08:36 Zamiast Inferno, to powinienem powiedzieć Incendio xd 08:36 Kuro, a Doubt czytałaś? 08:36 Walczy z ludźmi włosami z nosa 08:36 pomyliło mi się 08:36 x'D 08:37 Piniak tak, w necie 08:37 mhm 08:37 Kyu Angel Beast oglądałaś? 08:37 Nice desu nee. 08:37 Tak. 08:37 Ssie. 08:37 Spoko nawet. 08:37 Dla Piniaka wszystko ssie. 08:37 Motherducking animals 08:37 Anioły przedstawione jako te złe 08:37 Piniak, No. 6 ssie. 08:37 Nie oglądałem No.6 xD 08:37 Myślę, czy to nie obejrzeć http://www.anime-shinden.info/1564-mnemosyne-no-musume-tachi-online-06.html 08:38 Durarary nie dam rady obejrzeć 08:38 Niby +18, niby yuri, niby hentai, niby gore 08:38 Code Geass... 08:38 Tylko te oceny, raz słabe, raz bardzo dobre 08:38 CG oglądałam. 08:38 Podobno miała wyjść druga część AB 08:38 Zakończenie dobija x 08:38 x 08:38 C.C. <3 08:38 x'D * 08:38 Kuro, jako anime to słabo, ale powieść jest supi. 08:38 AB? 08:38 Engel Bits. 08:38 aaa 08:38 Kyu znasz takie anime jak "Trigun" ? 08:38 x'D 08:39 Nope 08:39 Jedno ze starszych 08:39 Kojarzę nazwę 08:39 Btw 08:39 Gościu, czerwony płaszcz duża blond fryzura 08:39 Najlepsze anime ze starszych to (poza S.M.) 08:39 okulary 08:39 Pustynia xD 08:39 to ten 08:39 GTO <3 33333333333333 08:39 Cowboy Bebop 08:39 Great Teacher Onizuka <3 33333333333333 08:39 Nie ._. 08:39 Hamtarou. 08:39 ;^; 08:39 Hamtaro. 08:39 <3 08:40 Kurde 08:40 Pamiętam jedno anime ale nazwy niet. 08:40 HSOTD 08:40 Niby jako gore 08:40 Płaczę ._. 08:40 Jakiś dzieciak z laską + parę dzieciaków xD 08:40 Laska była kosmitką 08:40 HOTD* 08:40 Eleven czy jakoś tak xD 08:41 Piniak mój błąd ._. 08:41 btw. 08:41 Gadają o anime a ja nie mam z kim ;_; 08:41 Grał ktoś w Mad Father albo w Misao? 08:41 Tak. 08:41 Mad Father kojarzę 08:41 Shiki było spoko :V 08:41 Shiki ... x'D 08:41 Shiki było mega 08:41 Anime? Coś takiego jak Pokemon/Digimon? 08:41 Shiki - Japoński wampir xD 08:41 "JEJ OJCIEC TO BISZ" 08:42 Mad Father jest niezły. Tylko to zakończenie do kity ;_; Ale jak na grę, to spoko 08:42 Jedyne anime jakie w życiu obejrzałem to Death Note i Sword Art Online ;_; 08:42 Shiki miało zarąbistą muzykę. 08:42 Kyu a Gintama? 08:42 XD 08:42 Hajs truuuuu. 08:42 Muzyka była świetna :3 08:42 Żal?! 08:42 To zakończenie takie beznadziejne, że aż chciałabym coś więcej. 08:42 Czemu mnie jeszcze nie kicknięto? 08:42 Ale Misao jest fajne :c 08:42 Kaszub Gintama mi się nie podobała. 08:42 Wolę Lucky Star xD 08:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSX58TglZRs ^^^ 08:43 Ja tu przeklinam a tu nawet niechce się czterech liter ruszyć >:C 09:09 jest bardzo źle 09:09 * Mikusia5 daje ibuprom 09:10 crej obejrzałaś do końca? 09:10 13 lat i 8 tak? 09:10 C: 09:10 Mi nie c: 09:11 no tak po pierwszym js-e wyłączyłaś tak? 09:11 * Komandos328 bierze ibuprom i go łyka 09:11 siema Joke 09:11 No czesia znowu ... Co tam ciekawego? 09:12 hej 09:12 komiks ;_; 09:12 ultra-wielce-prze-ważne pytanie 09:12 Heja 09:12 co jest lobo? 09:12 . 09:12 Heyo. I jakie pytanko? C: 09:13 tak? 09:13 No o co chodzi? 09:13 słuchamy 09:13 czy jak czuję, że mi mózg znów zaczyna się wyłączać, wszystko, co się uczyłam, to ze stresu wypływa (bo się okazało, że - chyba - tego z poniedziałku nie zaliczyłam i czeka mnie poprawka) 09:13 to normalne 09:13 bez spiny 09:13 chyba tak normalka 09:14 są drugie terminy ;) 09:14 ano 09:14 to czy powinnam się teraz nadal uczyć, czy jutro powkuwać w drodze do autobusu na jutrzejszy KOLEJNY egzamin? 09:14 teraz to nie, bo jest późno 09:14 ucz się i dziś i jutro 09:15 ale dręczy mnie pewne opowiadanie, które mi się ułożyło w głowie 09:15 Wykorzystaj technikę pomarańczy 09:15 to zmienia postać rzeczy 09:15 plus czuję, że zaraz wybuchnę ;__; 09:15 może ci pomoże 09:15 Lobo pisz opowiadanie, zjedz pomarańczę i się ucz 09:15 pomarańczy? 09:15 już tłumaczę 09:15 jakiej pomarańczy? (dauq) 09:15 (dafuq) 09:15 spójrz w myślach na siebie od tyłu 09:15 widzisz siebie? 09:16 widzę 09:16 ok 09:16 znaczy się swoje plecy 09:16 dobrze 09:16 :V 09:16 teraz wyobraź że trzymasz w ręce pomarańczę 09:16 jak w AC ;w; 09:16 ok 09:16 wystaw ręke i wyobraź że masz na niej pomarańcze 09:16 skup się na niej 09:16 wpatrz się w nią 09:16 ok 09:16 i miotnij o ścianę? 09:16 zamknij oczy trzymając pomarańczę 09:17 i ,,przykuj'' ją do tyłu swojej głowy 09:17 i patrz na siebie w myślach z pomarańczą na głowie 09:17 i zamkniętymi oczami! 09:17 kilka sekund 09:17 skoncentruj się..... 09:18 i jak? 09:18 nie rozumiem c: 09:18 Ale, że pomarańcza? :V 09:18 XD 09:18 A czemu nie jabłko? :V 09:18 Adam 09:18 (WTF) 09:18 podeśle filmik https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YH2UUUTOyno (derp) 09:18 to technika wisienki jest lepsza 09:18 (wtf) 09:19 dzięki tej technice więcej robię w grach (derp) 09:19 xd 09:19 racja 09:20 ja zw idę techniczym się pomarańczą 09:20 Gry najważniejsze 09:20 ale co ma gra do uczenia się?! (daduq) 09:20 (dafuq) 09:20 nie wiem :v 09:20 pomaga na wszystko 09:20 Nie wiem, ja ta się skupiam mówiąc w myślach "Dobra, nie pitol. Rób to to szybciej skończysz" :V 09:20 Też pomaga 09:20 ale jak nie widzisz tego to nie rób tego (derp) 09:20 a ja muszę papa \o 09:20 pa 09:21 o/ paaa 09:21 nerka 09:22 (BB) 09:22 hej Blood 09:22 Cześć. 09:22 hayo :D 09:22 dobra ja lecem 09:23 Heyo i (bb) 09:23 (HI) 09:23 pa Mikusia 09:23 Hejka Blood :D 09:23 nerka 09:25 kurde, ta metoda to jakaś medytacja jest .-. 09:25 x'D 09:26 Więcej osób z MWŚ wchodzi (numb) 09:26 nom 09:26 Ja tam zawsze jakoś siedziałam to tu, to tam :V 09:26 apokalipsa ziemniaka! D1 09:27 jedynie, co czuję, to chwilowe 'oświecenie' i ponowny ciemnogród w głowie c: 09:28 . 09:28 na YT są też metody psychologiczne, które wróżki używają o-o 09:29 czyli "jak poznać, że ktoś kłamie", itp. 09:30 o/ 09:30 Lobo prosze Cie, wróżki kłamią 09:30 tyle że to nie z koncentracją mam problem, a z włączeniem mózgu na nowo >< 09:30 wiem o tym Karu xD 09:30 O/ 09:30 Lobo, witaj w rodzinie. 09:31 hej 09:31 Powiem Wam coś na publicznym 09:31 Mój znajomy nauczyciel wypalił, że powinien 8 tysięcy miesięcznie zarabiać 09:31 Co? 09:31 Aha. 09:31 ja tak raz miałam na łacinie - test zaliczony >> mózg automatycznie (nie wiem jak) się wyłączył >> nawet prostych ćwiczeń nie potrafiłam zrobić (bp) 09:31 Słuchamy .v. 09:31 Karu bogaty 09:31 Heyo 09:32 siemano, ktoś powie mi o co chodzi z tą wieżą ? ("tu wstaw swoje wieże!") 09:32 Ja bogaty Crejzi? To on takie durne pomysły wymyśla 09:32 Lobo, ja też tak mam... To wkurzające :< I najczęściej dzieje się podczas matmy xD 09:32 Karu co dalej? 09:32 Nie wiedziałem co na to powiedzieć tak zbaraniałem 09:32 ja w trakcie nauki do wstępu do archeologii (numb) 09:32 Karu może HP pożyczył ci kasę? 09:33 HP? 09:33 Harry Poter (Jelly) 09:33 Warto kiedyś pokopać w piasku i poszukać kości (derp) 09:33 Lub ładownic do pistoletu (derp) 09:33 a wiedza nt. pradziejów powszechnych rozpłynęła się we mgle, i to na egzaminie (numb) 09:34 i czeka mnie 2 termin (pewnie) (numb) 09:34 Niemieckich, Bundeshwera .-. 09:34 siostra mnie zabiję (T_T) 09:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjqslXDKcTg 09:34 (derp) 09:34 Coś na poprawę humoru (derp) 09:36 Witaj Lobo 09:36 hej Clove 09:37 Hej Bloody 09:37 No cześć ;) 09:37 to mnie odmóżdża jeszcze bardziej xD 09:37 Daj się ponieść. 09:40 Lobo? 09:40 ?tak 09:40 ? 09:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Q3PCrYLTlQ ja polecę to xD 09:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1KXjE2nJAk 09:43 Ja lecę. Pa. 09:43 Co ja patrze ;-; 09:43 nerka 09:43 O/ 09:44 pa Blood 09:46 * Misko02 miauczy na Lobo 09:46 Glaskaj albo zgiń >:C 09:46 * LoboTaker głaska 09:48 Tak lepiej 09:50 elo 09:50 hej ;_; 09:51 powłączałam światła w całym domu 09:51 hej Rzym 09:52 hej Rzym 09:52 Mi, wciąż się boisz? (bp) 09:52 hayo :d 09:52 tak (bp) 09:52 no i Karu ci do xD 09:54 Hajs naprawdę przestraszyłaś mnie ten komiks jest gorsy od FNaFa, Piekła Tomino Itd. 09:54 *gorszy 09:54 jaki komiks? 09:55 Bong Chong Dong Ghost 09:55 Duch kobiety z blokowiska? 09:55 znam 09:55 lag 09:55 a widziałam ducha z dworca? 09:55 hej Dlomlo i Oblige 09:55 widziałaś* 09:56 Tak ale jakoś to straszniejsze 09:56 jak? :V 09:56 hayo wam :D 09:56 Kurde to gorsze od wszystkich js-ów 09:57 potrzebuje kumatych z angielskiego 09:57 Karu pw 09:58 no fakt, w tym Bong Chong są aż 2 screamery xD 09:58 ale ta kreska powala na kolana *^* 09:58 jaka? 09:58 sam Pewds omal się nie ze*rał i obił sobie kolana XD 09:59 styl rysowania tego komiksu 09:59 Lobo, właśnie dzięki niemu to poznałam x'D 09:59 Nieee nigdy więcej 09:59 Bong Srong 10:00 x'D 10:00 nwm kto wymyśla takie rzeczy? 10:00 dobra lece bajo 10:00 Korea xD 10:00 pa 10:00 x'D 10:00 Nerka 10:01 bo to koreańskie jest 10:01 a wgl od czego jest skrót js? 10:01 jump scare 10:01 chyba 10:01 xd 10:03 Złapał ją potwór 10:03 aaa 10:03 dzięki za wyjaśnienie 10:03 ale ten komiks jest naprawdę epicko zrobiony 10:03 ciekawa jestem, czy prócz tego i ducha z metra coś jeszcze jest 10:04 Hmm 10:04 Jutro poszukam xD 10:07 ciągle o tym komiksie? 10:07 no cóż c: 10:07 ta xd 10:07 co jest epicko zabronione? 10:07 A ty nie miałaś iść? >.< 10:08 fałszywy alarm 10:08 no cojest epicko zabronione? 10:08 Hej, hej, hej ^^ 10:08 hej Nowa 10:08 hej 10:09 Lobo no powiedz! 10:09 rzeczy, które straszą 10:09 Mam super-miękkie włosy ;w; 10:09 w sensie tu? 10:09 choć sama akurat to lubię :V 10:09 hayo :D 10:10 Nowa - ;w; 10:10 nie rozumiem pytania c: 10:10 w sensie na czacie? 10:10 syndrom z sylwka mi się włączył 10:10 a nawet gorzej 10:10 mind off c: 10:11 hę? 10:11 w Sylwestra byłam tutaj i miałam wyłączony mózg 10:11 lobo no nie wyłączaj się ;_; 10:12 i mam deja vu, bo znów to mam c: 10:12 Miau 10:12 nie ogarniam c: 10:12 Kocham moje koleżanki ^^ 10:12 nieczego 10:12 Dają mi simsy xd 10:12 literki mi się mieszają, nie ogarniam prostych pytań, kurde, mind off normalnie c: 10:12 Nowa, fajnie masz 10:12 Ja na sylwka akurat jako jedyna z mojego towarzystwa nie miałam wyłączonego mózgu ;-; 10:12 Lubisz kotki, Lobo? 10:13 a ja już czuję, że drugą rzecz będę pisać w 2 terminie c: 10:13 spokojnie lobo przeczytaj pytanie jeszcze raz albo wyjdź i ochłoń :3 10:13 tak, lubię 10:13 nie, to nie to, Mikusia 10:13 ochłonąć się nie da 10:13 co najwyżej położyć się spać 10:13 lub zastrzelić się c: 10:14 to idź hajs mi wytłumaczy ;) 10:14 Nie! 10:14 Ale co, bo laga miałam ;_; 10:14 Jak się zastrzelisz to ja zrobię skok na bungee bez liny z balkonu :c 10:14 No hajs co jest epicko zabronione? (qq) 10:15 No wstawianie pornoli, hentajów i jumpscare :V 10:15 aha 10:15 . 10:15 Porno rzondzi! 10:15 10:16 Wait 10:16 wat ? 10:16 js nie zamierzam wstawiać ;_; 10:16 a na pw? 10:16 dafuuuq xD 10:16 Lobo, nie widziałeś tego 10:17 widziałąś* 10:17 czo? 10:17 Mikusia? 10:17 Jesteś ładna? 10:17 Wreście można pisać 10:17 bo mniej osób jest 10:17 dafuuuq xd 10:17 http://pl.what-character-are-you.com/d/pl/1035/result/5461.html już wiem, to przeznaczenie! Zrobię sobie różowe afro! xd 10:18 coo? 10:18 nie rozumiem 10:18 help? 10:19 ;_; 10:19 yo 10:19 ey, mi też różowy wyszedł ;-; 10:19 A miałam nadzieję, że będzie czarny 10:19 Hayo :D 10:19 hej 10:19 Jeju, mam tak strasznie miękkie włosy jak sierść mojego kota ;-; 10:20 Nie ma to jak oglądać filmy z obozów ;x 10:20 x'D 10:20 http://pl.what-character-are-you.com/d/pl/1007/result/5315.html o kuźwa 10:20 lel mam mieć czerwone włosy xd 10:21 ide paaa p/ 10:21 * Misko02 mruczy 10:21 jestem zorzą polarną 10:21 tak bardzo smoke-weed-everyday 10:21 ja idę spać 10:21 dobranoć 10:21 dobranoc 2015 01 27